


Break Into The Dark

by I_am_a_mess



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry Yu, Illness, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, Smokey just cares for his boyfriends, Yu's not in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mess/pseuds/I_am_a_mess
Summary: Smokey loves his boys more than they will ever know. They were his family, his lovers, his entire life. He knows he'd do anything for them- die for them, if he had to. His time was short, he could feel it in the way his body was becoming weaker and weaker. There was only one way out for him now, dying of this disease, or dying for his family.He knew which one he'd prefer.





	Break Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty title from the not-shitty song Break Into The Dark from the H&L soundtrack. I wanted this to be longer but I'm trying to get back into writing and I'm in a bit of a slump atm. Also this is my first fic for this fandom so apologies if some of the character's personalities aren't 100% correct.

The soft glow emanating from the room cast shadows along the wall and Smokey followed them with his eyes, sighing softly to himself.

He'd had another attack today and had been forcefully put to bed by Lala and Takeshi. Rubbing the material of his blanket between his fingers, he rolled over onto his back to stare aimlessly at the ceiling. He knew he was getting worse, the tightness in his chest growing stronger with each day that passed, the ache in his insides which never went away, the sting in his esophagus from forcibly coughing up blood. It's not like there was anything he could do to stop it. In his mind, he knew he was too far gone but he did not have the heart to tell Shion not to buy him medicine. He couldn't hurt his family like that.

"You'll hurt them all when you die. Why didn't you get medicine sooner?" 

Smokey shakes the thought away. His family came first and it wasn't like he knew that his sickness would get worse. His initial symptoms were similar to that of a cold, and he wasn't going to waste money to buy medicine for something that simple when the money could be used elsewhere to help the residents of Nameless Street.

"And look where that's got you." 

The brunet scrunches his eyes shut and heaves an even bigger sigh, turning to face the wall again. Two knocks rap on the door lightly and he startles, pushing himself up onto his arms, ignoring the residual shakiness in them from his attack earlier in the day. 

A flash of red appears in his peripheral vision as Pi enters the room. "Smokey," He addresses with a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

Smokey smiles softly in return, gesturing the boy closer. Pi comes to sit on the edge of the bed and Smokey grabs his hand until he pulls the boy next to him. "I'm okay. Better. Don't worry so much."

Pi strokes his thumb over the back of Smokey's hand. "How can I not? Everybody's worried, Smokey. The attacks are getting worse and at even shorter intervals. Shion keeps trying to persuade me to just drag you to the nearest hospital and be done with it and I'm starting to agree with him." 

Smokey's face hardens slightly. "No. No hospitals. It's too expensive and there are people here that need that money more than me."

"Smokey," Pi sighs. "You're only going to get worse if we don't get you treated. "You could d-"

"No, Pi." He interjects. "I'm fine." He pulls the covers up and off his legs, swinging them around the bed to place the soles of his feet onto the wooden floor. He gets to his feet unsteadily and Pi quickly stands to help him balance.

"Smokey, lie back down. Smok- Smokey!" Pi gasps as the leader starts to cough.

"I'm... o-okay." He reassures between ragged breaths.

Pi pats Smokey's back and rubs circles gently into the fabric of his coat and the coughing subsides. 

"I'm okay." Smokey repeats, slightly breathless. "There was just something in my throat." 

Pi sends the leader a warning glance.

"What's happening?" A voice calls frantically from the doorway.

Smokey immediately straightens his back from his hunched over position. "Everything's fine, Takeshi."

The blond quickly strides to Smokey's side. "No blood this time." He notes, murmuring. 

"Takeshi," There's a pleading edge to Pi's voice. "He needs a hospital! We need to take him otherwise he's gonna-"

Takeshi raises a hand to silence him. "This is Smokey's decision." He says with a sad lilt to his voice. "We cannot force him. Respect the leader's choices, Pi, they aren't yours to make."

Pi visually deflates at his words and nods.

"I'm going to the roof." Smokey murmurs, straightening his jacket and walking swiftly out of the door. Pi follows him with his eyes and huffs to himself.

 

Looking at the skyline, Smokey lets out a calm exhale as the wind fluffs up his greying hair. He always felt better being on the roof away from being in his stuffy room where it was harder to breathe. From here, he could watch all the occupants of Nameless Street and breathe in cleaner air than down below. It was one of his favourite spots to relax in and he'd spent many an hour there just aimlessly passing the time.

"Smokey!" A voice called and the leader opened his eyes.

He smiles softly. "Shion."

The boy comes over to Smokey's side, giving him a small pat on the shoulder. "Are you feeling better?" Smokey nods. "I almost have enough to get you more medicine. Are you sure you won't go to the hospital for a check up? I can't tell if the medicine is working." He frowns at the last part.

"I'm doing better." The leader assures, resting his arm comfortably on his boyfriend's shoulder. Shion leans into the touch, letting out a contented sigh before running his fingers through Smokey's dry hair.

"I'm glad. We'll get you back to normal in no time, I promise." Shion places a kiss to the top of his head.

Smokey inwardly winces but hides it with a smile. "I know you'll do everything in your power to help, Shi."

The boy pulls him into a hug and Smokey pulls him closer, resting a head against his shoulder and looking back up to the sky.

"So this is where you ran off to, Shion." Takeshi smiles, Pi following closely behind him. Pi averts his eyes from Smokey's gaze and the leader frowns from his position at the junction of Shion's shoulder.

"Pi, come here." He orders gently. 

The boy steps forward and Shion releases Smokey from their hug. Smokey tenderly pulls Pi into an embrace, placing his hand at the nape of the red head's neck.

"I know that you are worried for my health, you all are. And I'm sorry for making you upset and frustrated. But for me, my family will always come first. Do you understand me, Pi?"

He feels the boy nod against his shoulder.

"I'm glad." He smiles. He puts a finger underneath Pi's chin and lifts it so their eyes can meet as he places a soft kiss to the boy's plush lips. Pi responds immediately, kissing him back but knowing not to push too far as Smokey could only handle so long without being able to breathe properly.

They part and Pi smiles up at him as Shion and Takeshi come closer towards them, Shion wrapping an arm around Smokey and Takeshi placing his arm on Pi's shoulder. 

Smokey can appreciate this, being on the roof with his boyfriends, not feeling the world on his shoulders for just a few minutes. He closes his eyes again and his face relaxes as he takes in the wind on his face. He loves his boys more than they will ever know. They were his family, his lovers, his entire life. He knows he'd do anything for them- die for them, if he had to. His time was short, he could feel it in the way his body was becoming weaker and weaker. There was only one way out for him now, dying of this disease, or dying for his family. He knew which one he'd prefer. 

 

It had barely been a day when the next attack hit. He was patrolling the streets of his home, Pi and Takeshi flanked by his sides when he feels his chest begin to burn. He coughs once, twice, before his body is hunching over and then he can't breathe,  he can't breathe  and he feels someone grab his arms. His throat is burning, his chest is on fire and all he can think is to just  expel  whatever it is that's inside him that's making him choke.

Globs of blood splatter against his palm but it's not enough. He's suffocating. People are trying to talk to him but he can't decipher their words, only catching "Get Shion" before the world begins to tilt on its axis and he falls to the floor.

He expects to pass out, but he doesn't, and it only gets worse when he lands on his back. It's harder for him to cough so he rolls himself onto his side into the fetal position. People are crowding him now, he manages to make out Takeshi in front of him through his distorted vision. He tries to open his mouth, to assure everyone that he's okay and it'll pass, but only blood spurts from his lips, and Smokey begins to panic.

What if this is it?

Sounds became blurred together, black spots enter his vision and he's still trying to just breathe but it's impossible. He feels someone grab his upper arm, trying to turn him over. His coughs turn more violent and the arm quickly lets go and then his head is being lifted into someone's lap. He feels a bottle being pressed into his lips and Smokey realizes that it's probably Shion with his medicine. He tries to open his mouth wider, hearing sounds of encouragement, but as soon as the liquid tries to make it down his throat it's coming back up again, this time with more blood. He can feel hot tears make their way down his face, leaving burning trails across his cheeks. The dark blotches in his vision begin to invade his sight and he feels his eyes shut. Through the jumble of sounds he can make out his boyfriends' cries.

"Why isn't it working?"

"He can't breathe!"

"Smokey!"

He can no longer open his eyes and he tries to open his mouth to speak again. Only a small dribble of blood goes down his chin, and he feels someone wipe it with their hand. "I-I'm o-okay..." He croaks. He goes limp and hears no more.

**Author's Note:**

> I aimed for this to be fluff. FLUFF. But here we are :') Hope you enjoyed my shitty angst-filled mess.


End file.
